Oga's Amazing Super Cool Bed Time Story
by Kirinketsu
Summary: Be'el can't sleep and Oga's getting desperate. Finally, he tells a bedtime story filled with all the beelzebub cast!


Oga shook his head violently back and forth.

"Nuh-uh, you can't make me," He stated. Furuichi frowned.

"Damn it, do you want him to keep crying? Just tell him a damn story already so he'll fall asleep," The white haired teenager demanded.

The two of them were lounging around Oga's room. Baby Be'el had been rather energetic all day and refused to stay down, crying bolts of lightning every time Oga or Furuichi tried to get him to go to sleep. It was getting late and the two were getting desperate.

"You love making shit up Oga," Furuichi tried to coax his friend, "Come on,"

The delinquent sighed, crossing his arms. Scowling, he glanced at Be'el, who was sitting on Oga's bed.

"If I do will you promise to shut the hell up and sleep?" He asked. Be'el looked at him wide twinkling eyes.

"Dah!" The baby promised. Leaning back in his chair and rubbing his chin Oga looking up in the air.

"Hmm…fine…let me think," He scratched his head, "Uh…."

* * *

**_Once Upon a time, in kingdom far far away, there was a really cool, handsome, nice knight._**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Oga laughed, waving his sword around in the air as he stood atop the pile of defeated monsters, "I'm the greatest! I'm the strongest! All must bow before me!"

**_One day, the cool knight was in the middle of the forest fighting evil monsters. Along with his wizard friend, who was an idiot wizard._**

"Oi! Who the hell are you calling and idiot Ogaaaaaaa!" Furuichi cried as he tripped over his wizards robes.

"Damnit! Why do I have to be a wizard!" he demanded as he stood up, fixing his pointy hat.

"Because you don't fight," Oga replied simply, jumping off the pile of monsters.

"Ah, i guess so...fine…whatever..." Furuichi relented.

**_After the extremely badass knight had defeated all the evil monsters-_**

"You're the only evil monster I see around here," Furuichi stated with half lidded eyes.

"Shut up, Furuichi!" Oga shouted.

**_They decided to head back to the small village that had hired the knight to take care of all the monsters._**

"Oh I see…so you were doing this for money instead of out of the goodness of your heart," Furuichi muttered.

"Stuff it! I gotta eat!"

"Right…"

**_It was a pretty short walk so they got there in no time. Once they were there they were greeted by the old chief._**

"Hyaaaaaaaa!" Eyes wide, Oga ducked under the old man's attack. Furuichi flew backwards when it slammed into his face. Blinking as he looked at the two, the old man relaxed as his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh, it's you guys," he said, stroking his white beard, "You're back sooner than I expected,"

"Yo old man," Oga greeted.

"Grandfather!" A young voice cried out.

"Hmm?" Both the old man and Oga hummed as they turned their heads.

"Grandfather! How many times have I told you not to attack everyone that steps into the villiage!" Aoi shouted, running up to them.

"Aoi…" The old man said, "It cannot be helped! I must protect this village and my people!"

Sighing, Aoi shook her head. She blinked in suprise when she noticed Oga and Furuichi.

"Oh! H-hey Oga," The young woman said, turning slightly red. Oga blinked simply.

"Eh? Oh, hey," he replied.

**_And then-_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

"Wait wait wait wait!" Furuichi said, slashing his arms, "So the knight was doing this for the girl!"

Oga looked at Furuichi like he was an idiot.

"The hell are you talking about Furuichi? The money! The money!" he emphasized. Furuichi sighed.

"Oh yeah…forget who I was talking to…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Hey old man, where's my money?" Oga demanded, holding out his hand. The old man stroked his beard.

"Yes, well…I know I promised you a hundred gold pieces. But the truth is, I kinda lied. I only have half that,"

"Whaaaat!" Oga shouted. The old man raised a finger.

"Fear not! How about I give you the fifty gold and-!" he grabbed Aoi's wrist, "offer you my granddaughter's hand in marriage!"

"Whaaaaaaaaat!" Aoi and Furuichi screamed.

"Damn it old man you tricked me!" Oga growled.

"Hmmm…I see...you are a man of honor,"

Furuichi coughed.

"Very well…" The old man continued, narrowing his eyes, "How about I give you the fifty gold and…finish that fight between you and me!"

Oga blinked.

**_The wise knight thought that sounded like a good deal…_**

"How the hell is that a good deal!" Furuichi demanded, "You damn fight-a-holic!"

Oga grinned through pointed teeth.

"Heh heh! Alright then! Let's go old man!"

Furuichi sighed while slapping his forhead.

**_Then….later that day…after the knight had won-_**

"You lost!"

**_They were all eating lunch._**

"This is bullshit…" Furuichi muttered as they all sat on tree stumps around a fire pit, "How the hell can we be eating burgers?"

Oga looked over at the white haired wizard, "Yo Furuichi, hand me that bottle of ketchup,"

Furuichi could only shake his head as he did as he was told.

**_Then, before they could get any dessert, something unexpected happened. _**

**_It seemed that the kingdom had heard of the knights great skills and had sent two messengers to find him and bring him back to the castle. _**

"What the fuck…why are we messengers?" Himekawa grumbled.

"This is screwed up," Kanzaki growled.

"Oi, what do you two want?" Oga asked, standing up. Himekawa scowled.

"We're suppose ta bring ya back to the castle," he said.

"If you don't agree, then we bring you back by force," Kanzaki smirked. Oga stared at them with an unreadable expression.

**_A few moments later…_**

"W-we were also told you tell you that they had a high paying job for you," Kanzaki groaned, laying twitching on the ground next to Himekawa.

"Ah? Why didn't you say so?" Oga said, taking his foot off the messenger. He turned to Furuichi.

"Let's go," he said.

"Do I have to?" Furuichi replied.

**_So the knight and the wizard and the two messengers traveled all the way back to the kingdom. It was a long journey, taking many days and nights. They had to endure many hardships such as rain, snow, and twisters._**

"What the hell's up with this fucked up weather!" Furuichi screamed as he held on to a rock to keep from being blown away by the wind.

**_Finally… they arrived in the kingdom. When the knight arrived he was greeted with praise and adornment._**

"That's a lie! Everybody ran and hid!"

**_Nearing the end of their journey, they stopped just outside the castle's walls, where they waited to be let in by the guard._**

"Ah, whatever…you guys can go on in," Natsumi waved them on, not even bothering to open his eyes as he sat against the wall, his sword lying a few feet away on the ground. Blinking, Furuichi leaned in close to Oga.

"Is it alright for the guard to be so laid back?" He asked. Oga shrugged.

**_They were admitted to the castle and escorted to the throne room. There, all of them waited in apprehension for the person who had called the knight and the wizard to the castle._**

**_Finally, the person showed up. The knight and wizard were surprise to see a princess-_**

* * *

Oga paused.

"Ah, no that's not right," He said, tilting his head back, "uh…"

* * *

**_To see an evil, tyrannical empress enter the throne room._**

"Oi…what the hell are you making me out to be?" Hilda demanded, pulling on her sinister looking clothing with distaste.

"Stuff it, diligently play your part," Oga replied.

**_The empress had called the brave knight there because her…uh…son had been kidnapped by an evil knight._**

Everyone looked at Oga.

"What?" he asked.

**_The empress would pay the knight a lot of money if he would travel to the evil knights evil territory and get her son back._**

"Really!" Oga beamed, "You would pay me that much!"

"You're so lucky I have no control over this situation…" Hilda hissed as she clenched her fist.

**_Realizing it was such a great opportunity. The kind knight gladly accepted the mission. _**

"Now go!" Hilda demanded, "Hurry up and bring me back my son! You two!" she suddenly pointed at Kanzaki and Himekawa, who froze in fear, "You go with him! Make sure he doesn't screw it up!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" They both said, bowing.

"Alright Furuichi! This is gonna be awesome!" Oga laughed, "Let's go kick that evil knights ass! I'm gonna make him cry!"

Furuichi could only sweat-drop in response.

* * *

_**Authors Note: This was originally going to be a one shot. But I was having too much fun with it so I decided to make it a short chaptered story. **_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
